An existing electrical connector is used for mating with a mating connector and connected to a cable, and includes an insulating body, multiple terminals fixed to the insulating body, and a metal shell wrapping the insulating body. An insertion space is depressed from a front end of the insulating body and provided for the mating connector to be inserted therein. Multiple terminal slots are provided to run through from a back end surface of the insulating body forward. The multiple terminals are correspondingly inserted into the multiple terminal slots from rear to front, and a front end of each of the terminals is provided with a contact portion stretched into the insertion space to mate a mating terminal of the mating connector. A back end of the insulating body is provided with a circuit board, a back end of each of the terminals has a soldering portion for being soldered to one end of the circuit board, and the cable is soldered to another end of the circuit board, so that the terminals are electrically connected to the cable. At the back end of the insulating body, an insulating block is formed by insert molding, and the insulating block wraps and fixes the soldering portion, the circuit board and a front end of the cable, thereby fixing the electrical connector to the cable. The length of the terminals is relatively long, and the thickness thereof is relatively thin, and therefore the corresponding length of the terminal slot is relatively long, and the width thereof is relatively narrow, so as to conveniently receive and fix the terminals. However, when the insulating body is injection molded, because the length of the terminal slot is relatively long, and the width thereof is relatively narrow, the strength of a pin of a die is relatively weak, deflection is easily generated in a forming process, and thereby the formed terminal slot is easily deflected, which affects smooth insertion of the terminal.
To resolve the foregoing problem, a depressed portion is depressed from each of two sides of the terminal slot, so as to increase the width of the terminal slot, and meanwhile uses a relatively thick pin to form the terminal slot. Because the strength of the pin is enhanced, the pin is not easily deflected or deformed in the forming process, thereby ensuring that the formed terminal slot is not easily deflected, so that the terminal can be smoothly inserted into the terminal slot.
However, because the depressed portion is depressed from each of the two sides of the terminal slot, and the corresponding terminal is only received in the terminal slot, but do not extend to enter the depressed portion. That is, the terminals can only fill space of the terminal slots, but cannot fill space of the depressed portion. Because the depressed portion is in communication with the entire terminal slot, when the insulating block is insert molded, each of the terminals can only stop flowing plastic from entering the corresponding terminal slot from the back end of the insulating body, but cannot stop the flowing plastic from entering the depressed portion from the back end of the insulating body, then flowing into the terminal slot through the depressed portion and then flowing into the insertion space, so that elastic deformation space of the contact portion is reduced, which affects elastic mating between the contact portion and the mating terminal, and the flowing plastic is stacked to the insertion space, which hinders the mating connector from being inserted into the insertion space, thereby severely affecting electrical connection between the electrical connector and the mating connector.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.